Terrible Things
by Glimare
Summary: Inspired by youtube video. After everything is settled in the series, things seem to go well for a while. Then the unthinkable happens and there's no way to fight it. So it's time to come to terms and settle matters. How are they going to handle everything? And what will the future be like?
1. Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_**HALLO! Me no own series! or song! So please don't sue! it's not healthy.

So yeah, should be working on something else, but I really wanted to finish this short series. adn I mean short. It's not a drabble series though. The entire piece is actually inspired by a youtube video I saw of Skip Beat and Terrible Things the song. It got me crying, and I don't cry much. Then I wrote this and I kept bawling. So yeah.. this is very depressing. It's completed though, so I'll post one a day until it's all out here. With one more story down, I can focus on the others! XD

SO yeah, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Terrible Things<em>**

Ren could not believe what he just heard. No… not just Ren. Every aspect of Kuon's mind could not believe what he was told. The man in front of him had to be wrong. He just put his entire life back together. Things were finally going good for him. Next week he scheduled a press conference announcing his identity, his engagement, and the best surprise to throw at the world. This could not be happening.

"I'm sorry," was all this guy could say before handing him files and a great deal more to read and sign. "I'd advise you get your affairs in order before-"

"Thank you doctor." He looked down to his hands, trying to get his thoughts in order first. "If… it's all the same to you, I'd like a few minutes alone."

Silently the doctor nodded. "Take as long as you'd like."

Quietly he left Kuon to his thoughts and the results of all the tests he'd endured lately. If only they weren't real.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah short. But the setting is all here. until tomorrow!


	2. Part 2

Hm... maybe more words will get a response...

* * *

><p>Kyoko hummed to herself as she finished putting the last touches of dinner on the table, happier now than ever. Sure her mother emancipated her and Sho was still a brat, but now that neither was tying her down, she was finally living the life she always envied. In a month she as going to marry her fairy prince and officially have a king and queen as parents. Her 'Rookie of the Year' award next to her diploma shined nicely on the shelf next to Kuon's 'Best Leading Actor' awards (he had one from each ceremony). In two days they might have her 'Best Supporting Actress' award to join them, especially with all the praise she was getting for her role as Mina in <em>Wandering Hearts<em>. And then there was…

Giggling to herself, she could recall perfectly the look on Kuon's face when she told him the good news. To think three years ago she was so against the idea of love and family, and now she was more than eager to have one of her own. Her prince was the perfect partner for her, and she loved every minute she could be with him.

Behind her she could hear the door open and close, exciting her immediately. Instantly she was on her feet, racing to greet her man. "Welcome back!"

Her excitement wilted the second she saw Ren's face. He was withdrawn, like he was whenever he had a nightmare and she wasn't there when he woke up. His eyes were on the ground, his back leaning heavily against the oak door behind him. Defeat and grief was all she could see in the dark hole around him. Worry crept into Kyoko's heart just looking at him.

"Kuon?" Caution oozed from her every word as she slowly approached him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He twitched slightly from hearing his name, looking up for a brief second before his head fell further down, closing his eyes in pain. Terror started to grip her chest as she started assuming the worse for their relationship. Was he tired of her? Did he suddenly hate her? Maybe she should have… "Did I-"

"I got the test results today." Kuon's voice was small, pained by every breath, but still keeping her attention. He was not going to let her believe she was the cause for his mood. No, he would never let her believe she was the source. He cared too much for her to give her that kind of pain.

She started to breathe a little easier, but not completely. She'd been worried about his health for a while now. For the past few months he had dizzy spells and vomited for no apparent reasons. His low blood pressure in the mornings was getting worse and he was forgetting some small things. Two weeks ago he fainted on set, and that was the last straw; he finally went to a doctor. And he did a lot of tests. "Oh. So… what is the problem? An ulcer? Vitamin deficiency?"

Clenching his fists, the actor found it hard to answer. Instead he raised the hand holding the now wrinkled reports out to her to read. Cautiously she took the papers and started to read them. After a minute or two, she gasped, understanding and horror filling her mind. No… it couldn't be… "Kuon…"

"It's terminal." Sliding down the door to the floor, the once great and proud actor shivered in the cold harsh reality of life. The love of his life started to do the same, tears already forming in her eyes. He still couldn't look at her in his grief. "He said if I came in earlier, there may have been a chance. But my damn work ethic… I really have worked myself to death."

"Kuon…" She fell to her knees next to him, trying desperately to get him to look at her.

"I can't ask you to stay with me Kyoko." Her heart froze completely hearing him. No…

His hand covered his face as tears started to come down his face, traveling lines that were being formed the entire afternoon. "I've been trying to think of a way to let you go ever since I found out, but… I can't… I don't know how… how I could go through his without you. Either option… I know… I knew I would hurt you in the end."

"Don't say that!" Kyoko grabbed onto his arm and hugged it tightly, not letting him go. "I'm never going to leave you Kuon! We'll find a way! You'll beat this! I know you will!"

"This isn't something you can defeat princess." Kuon's green eyes finally glanced at her from behind his dark hair. "All they can do is soften the blow, make the most of it."

"Then make the most of it! Extend your life!" She was not going to lose him too! This was one she'd never get over.

Gently his free hand stroked her tear stained face, a sad smile forcing its way through for her to see just how much he loved her. "Believe me, if I could I would. But as it is…" He shifted his gaze and hand to her belly. "I won't even live long enough to learn the gender of our baby."

One month. They only found out last week she was expecting, and only because Ren insisted that if he was being tested for something, so should she. Her growing nausea and exhaustion was troubling him more than his dizzy spells. The tests came back fast and positive. One month pregnant. Just that morning they were discussing names.

"Yes you will!" She demanded his full attention, seeing all the grief in his eyes more clearly now than she had when he told her everything about his past. "You're going to live to see him grow up! And his brothers and sisters too!"

A bitter laugh escaped him. "I wish I had your hope."

"Then I'll hope enough for both of us." Their eyes connected once again before their lips did. She did her best to reassure him that everything would turn out alright, that she would never give up. He though only transmitted how deeply, how wholly he loved her. With only a few months left, he would do everything in his power to prove it.

But for now…

When they broke for air, pleading tears met hers. "Please… stay with me."

Never could she resist Kuon's face when he was like this. Kyoko let go of his arm only to wrap her arms around his neck and head, drawing him in. "Always."

No more words were said. The once great and proud actor now clung to the woman he needed and loved so dearly with all his might, crying like a child.

* * *

><p>AN: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HE'S SICK WITH SO DON'T ASK! My knowledge of terminal diseases that are ignored and then terminal within a few months is nada. Could be a cancer for all I know. All I know from the song I mentioned before is that the guy only had weeks. I did the best I could with what I had. _you really should_ look up Skip Beat and Terrible Things on youtube and watch the vid. it doesn't get enough views, and it is amazing. I'm always crying.

Almost the rest of the background is here, only a little more in the next few chapters. There are thirteen total (just counted) and like 22 pages total, so yeah, enjoy!


	3. Part 3

To those begging for no death... it's a tragedy! It's already finished though so I promise it ends well. I'm just expanding my writing, that's all. Enjoy what you can.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting a second opinion?" Takarada Lory's face was grim after reading through the papers. Ren couldn't say the words himself without falling into denial, self-loathing, and fear, so he just handed his boss and manager the papers he gave Kyoko. He stood with his back to them, looking out the window, as they read them. He did not want to break down again, not in front of these men. They were not allowed to see his pain.<p>

"If you think it's best," he tried to wave off. "Though it's hard to dispute with some of the best medical professionals in the field. Kyoko's being tested right now to make sure she doesn't have it too, by different doctors."

"It doesn't look congenital," Lory stated quickly, looking through the file. "And I've never heard of this as an STD. She's probably fine.

"What I'm worried about is how you got it." That is what really seemed to bother the man. "This doesn't just-"

"There have been several cases where it's popped up suddenly," Ren informed him coolly, having done a lot of research on the subject since hearing his diagnosis. "If there's a question of how I got it, it's possible it came from my trip to Kenya, but I doubt it. We should be glad it's not outwardly contagious."

"Ren…" Yashiro just gaped at him in sympathy, torn for his friend. Kuon made the mistake of looking back to him and regretted it, jerking his eyes back to the skyline so he didn't break character. Yeah, he normally dropped the act around these two, but today…

"You should get tested too," he murmured to break his thoughts away from what he was about to say. "If it's caught early it's treatable. I was just too late."

"How long?" The younger men both looked back to the president being uncharacteristically serious right then. "How much time do you have left?"

Kuon watched him for a minute before answering, eyes to the floor. "Two to three months. Four if I'm lucky, but that last month is guaranteed to be painful."

"And what do you want to do?"

"President-"

"I want to finish what I have currently as quickly as possible." Ren wasn't going to let his manager pussyfoot around this. His job was important to him in the past because he wanted to defeat the past. Now he wanted to leave something for his child and Kyoko to remember him by in his last days. "No new jobs, less interviews. Let me leave as a legend."

"And Kyoko?"

There he paused again, looking away before smiling sadly. "She wants to move up the wedding. She promised that she would find a way to make me live as long as possible. She's keeping it too. She even-" The young man chocked for a moment, almost laughing bitterly to himself. "She wants more than one. Is there even a way for me to…"

Looking back to the skyline, he fought back tears. "I promised her a fairytale. I gave her a tragedy."

"Ren…" Yashiro left his seat and put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this. These things-"

"Then what can I blame?!" Kuon snapped, done pretending to be mature. "After all the things I've done, I knew I didn't deserve happiness! I knew it! And just when I thought I could have a happily ever after, I get cursed to death, knowing that everyone I love will be in more pain than they would have been if they never met me! This is going to kill Kyoko! My parents! They'll never get over this! And my child! My baby will never…"

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears flooded with the rage and grief inside him. "It'll never know me. I'll never be able to… to hold him… not even once…"

His voice trailed off as sobs wracked his body. The absolute proof of his existence and love for Kyoko… he'd never meet it in person. He couldn't give the two of them the life he promised them. The life he wanted so desperately was just beyond his reach. How could he ever make up for it?

Kuon had no idea how he ended up kneeling on the floor with Yashiro's arms wrapped around his shoulders, supporting him. He didn't even want to think about how this would ruin his next best friend in this world. After Kyoko, he was the next person he told his secrets to, and all secrets he had to keep from Kyoko but needed help with. He was the greatest gift to him since Rick's death. Now his next big brother was supporting him once again.

He didn't say a word of comfort or hope, nor did he condemn him. He just stayed with him. That was enough.

"We have twenty minutes to get to Nashi Studio in time for _Roku Tenshi_." The manager let go of him and got to his feet, his eyes remarkably dry in comparison to his charge. It was time to work. "Ready?"

"Yashiro-san…"

"Yuki." The manager smiled calmly as he gathered his things and put the file in his briefcase, ignoring the president's gaze. "We can't have it said that your best man and manager was never on first name basis with you.

"You want to leave this world with a legend right?" He looked Kuon in the eye, being wise instead of fangirlish. "Then we better get going. I'll make the arrangements with the directors and cancel the modeling jobs to make room. When is the new wedding date?"

"Before that," the president cut in, bringing them to another subject, "I need to know if you still want to do the press conference this weekend."

That stopped them entirely. They'd been working towards this weekend for years, but with the new information… "Cancel it."

"Kuon-"

"I will not be the poster child for this disease, and I do not want Kyoko haunted by reporters after I'm gone. Let Tsuruga Ren's real identity be a mystery. When my jobs are over," Ren looked down sadly, "I want peace."

They stayed silent for a while longer before Takarada nodded. "Fine. But something will have to be said when you disappear from the public's eye."

He nodded. "I'll trust your discretion. My family's future is in your hands."

With a bow, they left the office and started to the studio When the doors were closed, Kuon added one more thing for his manager. "When I'm gone, I want to you manage Kyoko's schedule."

"Ren-" Yashiro started in alarm, not liking where this was going.

"I'm serious Yuki." He looked him in the eye, desperate to make this clear to him. "When I'm gone, she's going to need all the support she can get. Kotonami-san can bring her spirits up from time to time, and my parents will be more than happy to help, but they can't be around her all the time. Our child will need a father-like figure in its life, a constant one. My dad's great, but even if Kyoko moves to LA or he moves back here, he can't be around as much as he'd like. I want someone I can trust to help her, no matter what."

"And if something does happen?" The manager wasn't ready to give into this demand quite yet. "Such as we get too friendly or she finds some else?"

"I'm sure your wife will put an end to that." Yashiro shrugged, knowing his lucky lady would indeed force him to toe the line. Aki was good that way. Looking sadly down and away, he completed his theory. "As for someone else… I just don't see that happening for her for a very long time. If she does…" He closed his eyes for a moment before saying more. "Just make sure it isn't someone who would treat her less than I would. Never Fuwa."

A small smile graced his friend's face. "Jealous to the end."

"Damn right."

* * *

><p>AN: now he's tieing up some loose ends. Roku Tenshi roughly translates into six angels, which will be coming back soon enough. Still have no idea what the illness is, sorry. laters.


	4. Part 4

Now for another set of people who have to be told. Fun stuff.

* * *

><p>Julie Hizuri fell back into the couch with a dead thump, not wanting to believe her ears while tears welled in her eyes. Her husband Kuu shook gaping at the papers he read aloud to her. Please let this be a prank.<p>

"It's not a prank Dad." Kuon did his best to be calm before these two, even though his throat was clenching up once more. The last thing he wanted was to make these two cry more than they already had for his sake.

Likewise, his father swallowed, trying to find his voice. "Well… we come to Japan expecting to help in your announcements and plan a wedding and you-"

"I didn't plan this." He knew his dad was just frustrated, but did he have to sound so accusatory? That was the last thing he wanted.

"No one does." Running a hand through his hair, Kuu tried to calm his breathing. Ten minutes ago they were overjoyed to be meeting their son, who called them by their titles once again, at the president's house. Now… it was worse than when he was fifteen and turned into a doll. "Are you sure there's no-"

"Not that anyone knows of so far." The younger man ran his hand through his hair, momentarily remembering that at least he was able to keep his hair. "The good news is that I'm the only one who has it. Kyoko's fine, and the baby-"

"_BABY?!_" Kuon was sure his hearing was going to go long before his remaining health. He really needed to sit down now. Did they have to shout in stereo?

"Uh… yeah… Kyoko's pregnant. Didn't the president-"

"Not a word." Kuu fell into a chair, too many emotions battling over his face. "You're sick _and_ expecting a… You really don't do anything in halves do you?"

"Dad…"

"Are we supposed to be happy or sad?" He really didn't know what to do, like he was expected to perform a Greek Tragedy without a script or even an outline. Dying and… Realization grew in the man's eyes. "How's Kyoko-chan taking this? Is she alright?"

"Are you alright?" Julie finally managed to get to her feet, grabbing at her son's arm needingly. "Are you tired at all? What happens now? Do you have a fever? Oh baby, you never got sick! What am I supposed to do? Kuon-"

"I'm fine Mamka." Kuon gave his mother the best smile he could at the time, calling her by a title he hadn't in years. "Tired and a little under the weather, but the symptoms aren't too bad right now. Manageable so long as I eat right. And between Kyoko and Yuki, I'm probably eating better than I have most of my life."

"If you're tired, then sit down!" Not waiting for him to comply, his mom yanked him to a seat and sat on his lap to make sure he stayed put. "Really honey, you need to take care of yourself now more than ever! Imagine if you miss your baby's birth! You can't-"

"Mom." He cut her off, stone serious after she mentioned his greatest regrets. "That's exactly what is going to happen."

Cold silence filled the room, taking away all the warmth can comedy his mother nearly provided. Quietly, looking at the ground, he spoke more. "They say I have two months at least, four at best. That's why we're bumping up the wedding, and keeping it under wraps. My characters are being written out of my current projects, then…"

He clenched his teeth, his heart and mind in turmoil. His stubborn pride was dashed to pieces ages ago. He couldn't do this alone. "Mom… Dad… can we go home?"

"Kuon…"

"I… I want to spend what's left of my life with my family. My entire family. I promised Kyoko a fairytale. The least I can do is give her the royal family she always wanted, and castle to call home."

"Son," Kuu grabbed his knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze, "you shouldn't give up. LA has some of the best medical centers in the world. You can fight this. You can-"

"I'll fight as long as I can Dad," Kuon promised weakly, trying to smile for them. "But I want to be remembered in my last days as someone she could always depend on. I've… I've seen photographs of people in the final stages, after some of those treatments. You won't recognize me if I undergo everything.

"Let me die with some dignity." Regret entered his bitter smile. "I never did make it to your level in the end."

"Oh Kuon…" Julie wrapped her arms tight around his neck seconds before his dad took both of them into his. Receiving their love so strongly all at once, broke the dams he tried so hard to keep up. For what had to be the tenth time that week, he clung onto all he cared about and cried his eyes out. How could he be so pathetic when everyone around him was so amazing?

"You never had to push so hard to measure up to anyone," came the soft murmur from his honorable father. "From the day you were born, you were perfect for us. Never consider yourself less than the most precious child we could ever have."

"We love you Kuon," spoke his sweet mother in his ear, letting her own tears flow freely. "That is all that ever mattered. You are loved dearly by those who can never forget you. Of course you can come home. Bring your beloved princess with you. The three of you will always have a place in our home."

Relief flooded him as his last real fears were tossed aside. Who cared about what the world thought or said so long as those he cared about most understood what was going on and how he felt. This time his life would really be ending, but he wasn't going alone, and others would remember him.

* * *

><p>AN: Aweee... Okay, Mamka is a slightly rude way to say mom in Russian. I thought it'd be a nice thing for a teenaged Kuon to say as a petname for his mother. I bet he used to switch around ways to say mom and dad between the three languages growing up. My family did, and that was when we were learning words for language classes. Still do.

Still sad, but that's how things go. Time's gonna speed up and big events won't be show, just alluded to. Enjoy!


	5. Part 5

Time goes by...

* * *

><p>The media was in a frenzy. Tsuruga Ren was leaving the entertainment world, and no one knew why. Rumor went around that he ended all his modeling contracts and was being written out of his ongoing dramas. The only thing he hadn't quit was the movie <em>Roku Tenshi<em>, and that was nearly complete. There were rumors of him dating the rising star Kyoko, but no one could confirm it. The mysterious, yet most beloved actor of Japan was slipping quietly out of the limelight like no one had before.

There were rumors even about the canceled press conference, but no one could confirm or deny them. Some believed he was coming out of the closet, others that he was going to confirm his relationship with some actress. One or two believed he was going to address those medical rumors stemming from his on-set collapses.

LME neither confirmed nor denied any of these rumors. They just let it go on as if it were another day at the office. President Takarada huffed out in annoyance when he saw the speculation going around out there. "Figures the only time he starts getting interesting is when he's dying. Kuon, you really know how to spoil everyone's fun."

Sadly he looked over to the portfolio he was putting together for a pair of lovebirds. The tabloids never got a chance to spread rumors about what was on his desk. Photos upon photos were scattered over it, covering nearly every segment of his favorite love project's wedding. Kyoko was radiant in her white dress, an elegant combination of Japanese and Western gowns that would be the envy of starry eyed girls across the country when they finally saw it. She even had a tiara with her traditional veil. Kuon had returned to his natural state, wearing a classic white and blue trimmed suit that suited a prince perfectly, even with the long coat tails. Julie had a blast designing their clothes to give them the perfect fantasy wedding.

The second Kuon finished his last scene in his movie, his final job, he was rushed to Ten and they prepared him for the wedding. The timing was all worked out so that their 'I do's and kiss had the sun setting in the background. Everyone danced in his villa until midnight, and stayed the night before going their separate ways the next morning. It was a fairytale played to perfection, without the media or party crashers that were sure to come if they had announced everything all those weeks ago.

Shaking his head and smiling sadly, Lory only wished he could have done something, anything, to prolong this man's life. The tears and fears of the first week were somehow shoved aside for this happy occasion, but they wouldn't be forgotten. Kuon spent nearly every spare minute tying up loose ends, personally and professionally, during that week, and it settled his mind a great deal. Maybe not his new wife's, but at least now he could smile without looking like he was going to cry in a few seconds.

The real trials would come within the next month or so, when the illness couldn't be managed. Just how would his LoveMe candidates handle this change?

* * *

><p>AN: Do you think the media wouldn't notice the top guy vanishing like this? SO yeah, Lory has a lot of stuff to do behind the scenes. What they are, it doesn't matter. Sorry you aren't seeing the wedding, but I think you can imagine the rest.

Oh, there's a poll up. Please vote if you see it.


	6. Part 6

Now for the honeymoon phase. and though they're staying with his parents, they're still enjoying themselves. Kuon is out completely and he has Kyoko. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt for weeks that she was living in a strange dream. From the moment she knew she was pregnant to Kuon coming back with those papers to her wedding… her head and heart just kept buzzing around in circles, going from undeniably happy to absolutely miserable. This was one of those moments when she really wasn't sure what to feel.<p>

Kuon was sleeping next to her, deeper now than he used to. One arm was under her while his other hand rested on her belly. She was just starting to show and he seemed to be obsessed with her progress and helping her through everything. Honestly the girl wanted to scold him about being overprotective, but then she would hear him vomiting shortly after she did and forgot to.

The second opinion came up with the same diagnosis.

So did the third.

In the past month, despite all their efforts to keep the illness at bay, he lost ten pounds, and continued to lose weight. He slept longer and sometimes woke to coughing fits. More than once she treated him for cold sweats and caught him falling asleep on his feet. He didn't talk about the pain he was in. Once he established with everyone who mattered that he was… Well, Kuon always cared more about how others felt over himself. That was why he gave her his precious stone all those years ago.

Looking at their left hands, she smiled wistfully at their rings. The Corn stone broke after an incident with her mother, but Ren had helped her pick up the pieces and told her to make something new out of it, like she had herself. That precious stone was now two wedding bands and an engagement ring they would never take off. Corn and their little grove would be with them forever. It was the greatest gift they could share together.

Gently, she raised one hand to play with his golden locks, wondering what their child would look like. '_I hope he looks like his father,_' Kyoko prayed silently, her chest tightening. '_He needs to know what his father looks like._'

Sadly, she watched his sleeping face, wishing they had years more like this together. Kuon deserved better. He should have been able to come out from his Tsuruga Ren identity with grace. He should have been allowed to share his happiness with the world. He was an amazing actor, the best in her mind. And in ten years, the world would forget him.

Tears started forming in her eyes, needing to be suppressed. Carefully she leaned to his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Seconds after, she saw him grinning in his sleep. "Now that's what I call an alarm clock."

Blushing, Kyoko watched his long lashes open to reveal his beautiful green eyes. He stopped hiding his eyes from her years ago, but she never got enough of it. She could see his joy much easier with this color. And his mischievousness. The guy was a prankster. "Good morning your majesty. How may I serve you today?"

Pouting, she tried to get her husband to be serious. "You spoil me way too much Kuon."

"You spent sixteen years without being spoiled once," he told her plainly. "Let me make up for lost time." Kuon pecked her pouting lips, his lively spark more noticeable than ever. He really was like an elf some days. "So… what do you want to do today? Disneyland? Universal Studios? Sea World? Shopping? A short hike in the woods? Swimming in the ocean?"

"How about you pick?" Since the day they were married and arrived in California, Kuon was treating her to everything she ever wanted or dreamed about. Everything was about her. Sure they stayed with his parents and they mostly spent evenings together, but thus far they hadn't done anything he wanted to do. She had vacation time built up from the past few years, and the president wanted to give them as much time as he could for them. Even the senior Hizuris had a lot of time off for world famous celebrities. Kuon though did nothing for himself.

He raised an eyebrow at her, mildly amused. "If I picked, then we'd never leave this room."

Now completely crimson, Kyoko didn't feel so bad reprimanding him. "Pervert."

"That's not what you were saying last night. Ow!" She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, starting a round of comical overreactions from him. Kuon pouted at her before removing himself from her to rub his arm. "When they said love hurts, I don't think they were talking about that."

"Well that's what you get for being fresh with me. We should get dressed and get some breakfast going."

"Hmg… Don't feel like it." Without so much as a by your leave, the man grabbed the fallen blankets and pulled them over his head, just like a kid. "If you don't wanna go out, I'm just gonna stay in bed all day and pretend the world doesn't exist."

"Kuon!" Really, he was being ridiculous. "You can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch me."

"Kuon!"s

"Can't I just be spoiled for one day?" There was a slight whine in his voice, and it started to worry her. "If I can't treat you, then I don't feel like getting up. Making you happy is one of my greatest joys. I just want to see you smile Kyoko-chan."

That stopped her for a moment before she sighed and gave in. "Fine, we'll stay in today."

"Great!"

"Not like this and not in here." A smile played on her face. She was determined to treat him today, and to help him get well enough to talk seriously about fighting this disease. Maybe if he saw how much he had to live for, he would do more than treat her. She wanted a full life with him, not a few months and the year they were dating. "Get some clothes on and let's have breakfast down stairs."

To this he made a face. "I really don't want to move."

"You have to if you want to keep your strength up." No longer sparing his feelings, Kyoko pushed herself out from under the covers and away from him, headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting ready for the day. "Staying in bed all day is bad for you. I want you out of his bed before I'm done cleaning up, got it?"

"Yes your majesty." Kuon stayed where he was, watching her head off to get clean fondly. Smiling at his humor, the new wife slipped into the bathroom to do her business and start her day of wheedling her husband to health.

When she left the steamy room though, her heart nearly stopped. "KUON!"

Crumpled by the edge of the bed, the young man lay unconscious and breathing heavily. One hand was clutching at his head and his entire body was shaking. Panicked, Kyoko ran to his side, trying to shake him awake. "KUON! KUON! REN! WAKE UP! KUON!"

* * *

><p>AN: And the symptoms get worse. Course Kuon's going to hide it for as long as possible, and eventually his act will be discovered. Kyoko isn't too pleased but she can't blame him either. Let's see how this goes.


	7. Part 7

Consequences of hiding the pain is...

* * *

><p>All the aches and pains he suffered in silence were nothing compared to how horrible he felt when he saw Kyoko's tear stained face. His parents were just as bad. Their grief and worry was eminent in every move they made. Maybe he shouldn't have hid just how bad he was feeling all the time. Sometimes the medication helped, but one or two of them made him a little loopy and he didn't want his last days to be high on LSD. He did not want to be anyone but himself when with his family.<p>

Yet the doctor said if he didn't take them he wouldn't be able to function for as long as they hoped. Leaning back into his medical bed, Kuon tried to think of some way to make things better for them. "Can't be waited on hand and foot," he murmured out loud, finding it hard to think any other way now. "That'll make me no better than that brat. She deserves better. Damn, why couldn't I get up before she came out? Now they're all freaked out again. Don't want that."

"Too bad." He jerked his head over to the door where Kuu glared at him. A new wave of doom and guilt hit his son's stomach within an instant. "We're allowed to freak out Kuon. Why didn't you tell us you were having these kinds of episodes?"

"I… I didn't want to-"

"Worry us?" He shook his head. "Kuon, we're constantly worried! That's what you do when you love someone: you worry over them! You just happen to be surrounded by actors who hide it every second of the day! We knew you were in pain, but you wouldn't let us help you. Let us help you. Stop hiding your pain from us. We get more worried when you don't show it."

Kuon's eyes fell to his bed sheets. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry because you're sick or sorry because you're hiding it?" He remained silent while Kuu sighed. "Kuon, don't feel bad because of your condition."

"But if I-"

"You can't control what you catch when you catch something. Some things really just happen." Sighing heavily, the older actor came to his bedside, taking his hand. "I know you want to make the rest of your time happy for us, but each of us are happier knowing you trust us. Our happiness comes from knowing you're a little better and from helping you when you're not. If you don't want to worry us, let us help. Let us know what's going on and let us be there for you. Alright?"

His son looked at him for a moment, then kept his eyes on their hands. "I can't keep crying over this. I don't want anyone to…"

"I know." Kuu brushed his boy's hair gently out of the way, giving him a soothing smile to calm him down. "This is one of the reasons we all love you. At the heart of it all, you'll always be a kind and loving boy. You're all I could ever hope for in a son. One of my greatest joys. But what kind of father would I be if I didn't take care of my boy when he needed me most?"

Hearing that, Kuon gave incompletely. Like a child, he leaned his head against his dad's shoulder and let the tension in his body drain away. "I'm tired all the time. Some days it hurts to move. My stomach wants to revolt whenever something's in it, but I keep it down for everyone's sake. Sometimes I get headaches so bad, I go blind. They're not always there, but that's when… that's when I pass out. I'm fine if I go slow, but if I stop or go too fast I…"

What more could he say? What he was going through was horrible, but he knew if Kyoko knew how much pain he was in, their entire marriage would be clouded by pain. After he was gone, he almost wanted her to move on. If love only led to pain for her, how would their child see it? He never wanted them to ban it from their lives. He had to be strong for their sakes.

Love wasn't terrible. He didn't regret loving them. His only regret was that he didn't have time to love them more.

Sensing his son's thoughts, Kuu held onto him and patiently listened to him. He was there for him. That was all any of them could be.

* * *

><p>AN: Father son moment! So now Kuon's not gonna hide it as much, and we've got some clearer symptoms. fun times.

Oh there's still a poll on my profile page so please click it.


	8. Part 8

Well, now that the grace period is over, let's see how they deal with it.

* * *

><p>Kyoko snuggled up to Kuon's chest as they watched the credits role on the completed version of <em>Roku Tenshi<em> sent to them by the president. According to him, it was going to the international film festival as soon as the final edits were completed. The unedited version though was amazing. Tsuruga Ren performed as a fallen angel who was tasked with finding six others who forgot they were messengers from God. His reward for completely the task was thought to be redemption, but before the credits rolled, he was given humanity instead. His angel had fallen because he loved a mortal woman, and would do anything to be with her.

When he told Kyoko the plot last year, they both agreed that it was perfect for him. It was almost funny that it would be his last film.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah." A small smile played on Kuon's face as he looked at his beautiful wife. She was a lot more affectionate lately, demanding close contact and to be around him at every hour of the day since his collapse the previous week. They moved into a downstairs room when he admitted that stairs were difficult for him to manage, and now they were making a habit of watching their old films before passing out on the couch. Boy did his parents like to tease him about it.

"It's likely they'll make a sequel."

"I hope not. They're never as good as the first." Looking at the credits, he decided to liven up her melancholy. "What do you think about the name Henry?"

"Eh?" Clueless, she looked up at him with her big, doe eyes.

"For the baby." One hand slid to her belly, so glad he had a chance to see it grow already. Too soon for kicks, but according to the sonogram, there was a heartbeat. "Henry. It's easily said in most languages, and there's a lot of historical figures named Henry. Kings, princes, actors-"

"Do you really want to name our son Henry?"

"I'm just putting the name out there." He gave her an amused smirk, getting her to cool off a bit. "We haven't talked about names in months. And we don't know if it'll be a boy yet. Could be a sweet little girl, with golden curls and amber eyes."

"Oh?" A skeptic look crossed her face as he tried to make it better for her. "And if it is? What name do you want?"

He looked up for a second then grinned, gently touching her necklace. "Rosa. She can be our Princess Rosa, and the Pixie Queen Kyoko can have her fairy parents build a castle for them to live happily ever after in."

"Rosa…" Kyoko smiled at the name, loving it already. "That's pretty. But I don't think we should call our son Henry. What name do you really want?"

Some pain hit his chest as he thought of the name he really wanted for his first born son. He had it picked out since he was fourteen. "Rick. Richard. He deserves to be remembered. In a way, he brought me back to you."

"In a way, Sho did too."

Kuon wasn't amused by this little barb. "We're not naming it Sho."

"Definitely not." Thinking about it for a moment, she brought up a point. "Your baby is going to be quite unique. Five eighths Japanese, a quarter American, and an eighth Russian."

"That's only going back four generations," he reminded her gently. "And American is a very loose term in genealogy. More like a quarter European, and even then it's iffy. Technically, I'm just an American, even by definition. I was born here and my parents are mixed races. So our baby will be half American, half Japanese. If it's born here, it'll be a naturalized American, and still have Japanese citizenship. That can be a big advantage for him, like for me."

"Ha!" Kyoko pointed at his face emphatically in triumph. "You said him! You agree it's going to be a boy!"

"Or girl." He was still leaving the options open, but she kept saying it would be a boy. It was too soon to tell really. He could never know for certain if it was one or the other, but his wife was determined that it would be a boy.

"Kuon…"

Amused by her annoyed face, a chuckle grew from his chest, boldly coming out when it wasn't wanted by the other party. Unfortunately it jostled his head a little too much, triggering yet another massive headache. Pain flashed across his face seconds before he could stop laughing, his hand flying to catch his head before it fell. His actions immediately put his beloved on alert, worry brimming from her eyes. "Kuon!"

"I'm alright," the man automatically told her, breathing a little harder than normal. "Just… a small headache."

"Did you remember to take your medication?" Her worry troubled him more than his headache, but he promised to stop hiding his condition from them. All he hid now was how bad he felt most of the time.

"Pretty sure."

"Kuon…"

"My memory's a little hazy. It's just a headache. In a few minutes it'll be gone." The look on her face said she didn't believe him. So he had to prove he was alright. "Look, I'll just rest here for a few while you check the case, alright?"

Kyoko looked doubtful for a moment, then nodded, slowly leaving his warm embrace. He smiled and watched her go before rubbing his head to ease the pounding in his head. There wasn't a lot of padding left between his skin and skeleton, making him rather uncomfortable, but at least he had his hair. Taking deep breaths, he didn't even hear his wife's return. "Kuon…"

"Headache, told you." He tried to smile up at her but a wave of vertigo put his head back in his hands. "A little too fast…"

Kyoko sat beside him, sighing slightly. "Please try to be careful. I really don't want to lose you."

She leaned onto his shoulder, her own sagging in sorrow. Kuon knew what she was talking about, and wished he could fulfill that wish, but couldn't. Smiling sadly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and propped his head on hers. Kissing her lightly, he whispered, "I'll do what I can."

* * *

><p>AN: my dad's diabetic and so whenever he gets a little weird, we ask if he had his medication that day. He does have a tendency to forget... So that's the first question that pops into my head whenever someone I know who's on medication is acting odd, I ask if they took their meds. Yeah, fun times.

I made up the plot of Roku Tenshi right then and there and I don't think there's a movie like that out there so... *shrug* it just sounded good. It roughly translates into six angels and ren would make angel number 7. He had fun doing this film at least. Hope you liked the little bit of fluff I left here. Also, whoever can guess the baby's name gets a cookie from santa! Laters.


	9. Part 9

Almost there people!

* * *

><p>It hurt to leave his bed. Actually, even the doctor said it was best he wasn't moved any more than necessary. The man also said he should probably sleep alone from then on, but no one would have it. Kuon just had himself propped up most of the time so he could talk, eat, and write in his notebook.<p>

It was a project he was working on after seeing _PS I Love You_. He had two notebooks, filled with letters. One was for Kyoko so she would know he'd love her forever. The other was for his unborn child. He even worked something out with his parents to record his voice so his baby would know who he was through more than his films and stories. Even if he couldn't be there in person, his child would know him. Maybe they'd meet in the next life. If so, he wanted it to know him well, and how much he'd be loved no matter what.

Smiling, he finished the letter to the babe for when it was twenty. There were very strict instructions to make sure Kyoko learned to love life again, no matter what, and to find someone for itself one day. The letters were mostly filled with fatherly advice and stories from his life he wanted to share, but now he was talking about how he and Kyoko met for the second time. Soon he would tell his child about how he finally convinced her to open her heart again, and how she changed him so much that it was impossible to go back to the man he once was. It was the story he wanted to share more than any other.

A soft knock came from the door and he snickered. "I'm dressed Mom."

"Oh good." Carefully the first most important woman in his life came into the room, carrying a soup with dumplings in it, along with his medication. They found he couldn't eat a lot of things anymore, but this still went down easily enough. "I was afraid you and Kyoko were-"

"She's with Dad looking at my old baby things," he told her without any reservation. He chuckled at the thought, knowing their personalities. "More than likely they went on a huge tangent and Dad's telling her of my adventures in Duck-land."

"Oh yeah," Julie looked up in thought, smirking at the memory. "You really had a thing for ducks when you were three."

"I'm pretty sure I was pretending they were dragons." Kuon was still embarrassed by his behavior back then, but not that much. It was a pretty cute story.

"Sure you were." Setting the tray on the end table, she sat on the edge of his bed and felt his forehead. Since he never got sick growing up, he let her. Being able to take care of her sick son was an opportunity she missed, and she was doing everything she could now to make up that time. "Hmmm… no fever. How are you feeling?"

Kuon held up the notebook, smiling. "Finished year twenty. Just three more."

"And the other one?" Julie nodded over to the second notebook for Kyoko. Only his parents knew about this project. His last surprise for her.

Sadly, he picked it up from its place. "I think it turned into a novel. But it's… it's done. I think."

Now in his mother's hands, she flipped through it. Every page was covered in his handwriting, going back and forth between Japanese and English. He had a little trouble thinking in one language or the other, but in that house, everyone knew both languages. The model nodded, smiling sadly. "Not much else to do here but write I take it."

"Something like that." Honestly he was surprised he got so much done so quickly. It was thanks to his parents that Kyoko didn't know about the one for her, but even more, he was hocked his strength hadn't given out in his hands yet. His legs were really shaky these days. And honestly, his hands were really starting to hurt now. Just three more letters and he could go without regrets. Just three more…

Nodding to herself, his mom set the notebook on her lap. "Any special instructions?"

"Make a second copy, and maybe a digital one." Smirking sadly, he admitted, "Kyoko tends to rip apart things she doesn't want to deal with or remember. I've seen her rip apart a lot of things because she was angry. Twice she regretted it."

"Got it." Julie smiled thoughtfully, looking at her boy. "So when do you want her to get it? I can guess the baby's letters are for birthdays and recordings for holidays-"

"The ones with me singing and telling stories aren't just for holidays Mom."

"Alright, alright." Her smile grew a little, teasing him. "Daddy wants baby to hear his voice forever. But Kyoko? When should she get this?"

Thinking slowly, Kuon ended up shrugging. "When she's ready? I… I really don't know. When she wants to remember the good? When she's hurting? I haven't a clue."

When she should read it really troubled him. He didn't know when she'd want to read it, or if she ever would. Her mind worked very differently from everyone else's', and he only got it right when she was thinking fairytales or acting. Sighing to himself, he gave up. "I'll let you and Dad decide."

Nodding once more, Julie took his hand, kneading out the aches in it. "Alright. I wonder though…" She smiled at him impishly. "With all your efforts in putting your family at ease, have you left anything for me and your father? I mean it's only fair."

Laughing at her needy antics, he decided to play. "Oh, maybe. But that's between me and Kyoko, isn't it?"

Pouting, his mother knocked his head very lightly. "Little brat."

"And where do you think I got that from?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ironically, I've never seen PS I love you all the way through. Love the concept though. There isn't going to be much on this but it is out there. I thought it was about time Kuon and his mom had a moment, and to give her more of a purpose than just being there. and besides, wouldn't he want to let his baby know who he was and know his voice in a more normal setting? Kuon had fun singing lullabies to his baby, you know it.

Anyway, tomorrow's gonna be small. Laters!


	10. Part 10

Less is more, especially when you don't want to make any bigger a scene than necessary.

* * *

><p>"Kuon?"<p>

Sirens.

"KUON!"

Black.

Pain.

Rain.

Tears wouldn't stop.

"Kuon…"

* * *

><p>AN: moment of silence please. *goes into hiding*


	11. Part 11

I think you know what happened. Well, here's some of what happens after. remember, less is more sometimes. it'll get linger soon.

* * *

><p>Kyoko listlessly rocked back and forth in the chair Otou-sama found for her, reading through the notebook Kuon left for her. The cover was the same bluish-purple of their stone. It really suited them, and her ever depressing mood. She only wished the pain would stop, but then all of Kuon's efforts would be useless.<p>

Tears formed in her eyes frequently, sometimes raining down, but not always. Even a month later, the pain just did not leave her. New pains just kept coming, and every word she read reminded her of what was lost.

Yet there was some comfort on the page. He could almost hear her beloved sempai telling her to not let the death of a family member affect her work like he said years ago. She had to be professional for both their careers' sakes, and to not lose the childlike imagination he fell in love with for their baby's sake. There was a lot he was telling her to do, for their child's sake along with her own. Mostly though, he reminded her over and over again that he would always love her and they would be together again in the next life. He would find her again, no matter what.

"_Who knows,_" he wrote, "_maybe next time we'll be fairies._"

"Corn…"

* * *

><p>AN: Here he is trying to give her comfort from the dead. There's more, but that's for tomorrow. and the day after. Please don't kill me. There's more to be said.


	12. Part 12

Now for some resolution, and a new player! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mama?" A bright green eyed boy tugged on his mother's hand, pointing to a picture on the wall. "Who's that?"<p>

His mother rubbed his matching black locks to her own, and smiled sadly. It'd been a while since they came to his grandparents' home in California. They mostly stayed with them in their Tokyo and Kyoto homes, and the pictures there were all of Ren and Kuon as an adult. The way she remembered him best.

"That's your daddy," she finally whispered. "He's about your age here, and quite the explorer. Grandmother and Grandfather said he loved going by the river growing up and catch tadpoles. Drove his mother nuts."

"He looks just like me!" The boy grinned up at the father he never met, happy he shared a lot of his father's features. "Just has yellow hair."

"That he does."

"When did his hair change colors?"

The widow's smile became even sadder. Their boy looked just like his father at the height of his acting career when he forgot to put on his contacts. In time, others would realize who his father was, and the secret would be out. What a scandal this could be. But the president and her in-laws had a plan for this. All they had to do was wait until the right moment.

Gingerly, as she always did, Kyoko fingered her rings. She would never take them off. Moving on for her did not mean letting go of Kuon's hand, ever. It meant becoming stronger off her memories of the one she loved so much as to have a child with him. If it weren't for Moko-san or Yuki-san or the President or Maria-chan or her in-laws, she might never have survived on her own. With all their support, she was able to raise their baby, and what a boy he was. So much like his father, but her imagination and determination, not to mention her apathy to bullying, were just as strong of traits as his. This truly was their son.

"I think he was fifteen."

"Why did it change?"

Sighing slightly, she decided to push it off. "It's complicated. I'll tell you what he told me when your voice changes."

"But-"

"How about we go see what Grandfather is doing." Kyoko smiled gently at her son who had more love in his life than she did growing up. Kuu was a great distraction whenever she needed one, and he was crazy for his grandbaby.

There was just one thing that was missing.

The ability to make more of them.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is the last one. And there you get to know the boy's name. Such a cutie! You can guess his name, but i'm a sucker for irony so you'll have some fun guessing. At least now you know how Kyoko's handling it a few years later.


	13. Part 13

This is it people! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ryou Takashi glared over to the newbie on set. Just who was this guy? Sixteen years old and already had a manager. Yeah, he was taller than the normal Japanese man, but he wasn't strictly Japanese. His eyes were green and he had other Westerner features. It was these features that got him the attention of most the women in the building.<p>

That and he took the name of a long missing actor for a stage name.

"Tsuruga!" Takashi demanded the guy's attention before he disappeared into his script. The sequel to _Roku Tenshi_ was a riveting read, bound to beat the ratings of the original, but it wasn't so great that a noob could ignore his more experienced costars. Yet he did, constantly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Reading." Tsuruga Kuon didn't look up for a moment, intent on his script. It only made Takashi more angry. This kid was, for one reason or another, the director's favorite. He got the role of the fallen angel from the previous movie's son. Course they couldn't get that actor back no matter how hard they tried, but did they really have to give the kid that role? Playing the son of Tsuruga Ren was many actors' dream! Why did this copycat kid get the role?! "They changed the lines for today's scene and I want to get them right."

"You should also look at your sempai when he's talking to you." Brat. He really didn't like this kid. Where did he come from? How did he get such an important role so quickly? And how the hell did a nobody like him have that much acting talent without any rumors about him or anything?! Why was he a complete mystery?! Just like Tsuruga Ren… Copycat actor.

"Uh huh." This Tsuruga didn't look up for a moment, toning him out as he flipped another page. It only ticked him off even more.

"Hey you little-"

"You really need to be more polite Kuon." The arrival of his manager, knocking his charge's head with a water bottle, broke all their concentration. This was another reason Takashi was mad at this kid. He even had Tsuruga Ren's old manager! Yashiro Yukihito was famous for managing the best of the best, and was wanted by everyone. Tsuruga Ren, _the_ Kyoko, and now this… kid… Copycat somehow had him for a manager! "Your mother taught you a lot better than this."

Chastened, the kid nodded. "Yeah… sorry…"

"And your father had trouble getting started because he didn't mind his manners," Yashiro continued, handing him the water bottle. Wasn't that the same brand Tsuruga Ren loved?! "Please learn from his mistakes instead of repeating them. He wouldn't want you to-"

"I know I know!" The brat took the bottle while hitting himself in the head with his script, embarrassed. "I don't need to be lectured all the time Yuki-ji-chan."

Ji-chan?

"Are we sure about this?" Coldly the manager folded his arms, demanding all the attention from the boy. In a minute, the teen looked over to him and his frown, thoroughly chastened now. "Now, what do you do?"

Getting off his seat, Tsuruga Kuon turned toward Takashi and bowed formally, as if brought by a high ranking family. "My sincerest apologies for my rudeness, Ryou-sempai. I did not mean to ignore and offend you in such a way."

Taken back, Takashi didn't know what to say. He just wanted to get under the brat's skin. Nothing seemed to faze him! He did as he was told by the director and his manager (both of which he was unnaturally friendly with) but he didn't react to any of the bullying or hazing! He was unflappable, just like the top actors Yashiro worked with in the past. Just what would it take to crack this kid's calm. Annoyed, he brushed it off. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't ignore me ever again."

There was a pause before the guy raised his head, innocently questioning him. "What was it again that you needed me for?"

Caught in the middle of his scheming, Takashi racked his mind for a reason to talk to him. And it came to him quickly. "When are you gonna take responsibility for what you did to Manaka?"

"Manaka-san?" Still clueless, Copycat Kuon looked from him to his manager. The older man sighed.

"That would be Hima Manaka. She was one of the girls who gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day." Still not ringing any bells, much to Takashi's dislike, Yashiro tried again. "Short hair, wears a lot of pink, has a heart pendant, plays Freya."

"Oh! Hima-san!" He smiled sheepishly, not sure how to answer now that he knew who he was talking about. "Um… why should I take responsibility? I know I should give her candy as a return gift but-"

"She's gaga over you!" Really, what was with this clueless kid! Pointing a finger, he demanded answers. "All you do is walk in as Tsuruga Ren's film kid and she's all over you! Do you even realize how your copycatting is affecting-"

"I'm not a copycat."

"The hell you aren't!" Takashi wasn't falling for the innocent shtick. This brat was trying to ride off of a legend's coat tails and he wasn't gonna have it! "You look, act, and even have the manager! All like him! You are so his-"

"Son?"

That stopped him only for a second, and even his manager pulled back. Tsuruga Kuon looked straight at him without the slightest hint of lying. "The actor Tsuruga Ren was my father. The reason he disappeared seventeen years ago was because he was dying of a rare disease. I never got to meet him in person, but he left me a lot of himself so I could know him. I'm part of this production so I can make sure he's remembered for the all the good he's done.

"I only want to make him proud."

Stunned, Takashi tried to make sense of what he said. Immediate reaction, "Bull crap."

Kuon shrugged, not caring if he was believed. "It's the truth. Either way, I'm not interested in my dad's old _Tragic Marker_ stalker."

"That is no way to talk about a coworker Re- Kuon!" Yashiro was flustered by the statement, not yet ready to make any of this information known. Was this real? "And you shouldn't just tell peo-"

"It's going to come out soon anyway," the kid stated quickly, shrugging it off. "And that's exactly how Mom described her. She was there."

"I sincerely doubt Kyo- your mother would say things like that."

"She does when it comes to Dad." Smiling, he looked back to Takashi. "So yeah, I'm not a copycat. I'm honoring my dad. Let's both do our best to respect his memory and make this film just as good as his, shall we?"

Tsuruga Kuon offered his hand to his coworker, hoping to make peace. He still didn't know what to make of this kid, but everything he said and how the manager responded made him think about it. Was he really the son of _The_ Tsuruga Ren? And his manager was Yashiro Yukihito, who was also Kyoko's manager… Did that mean…

In a daze, he took his hand and shook it. "Sure… Okay…"

"Great." He gave him a million watt smile and it was getting really, really hard to believe that what he was told was bogus. Both Tsurugas had a bright smile, but this had the cheerfulness of Kyoko. And both of their professional attitudes. He turned straight back to his manager, gladly taking the bottle now, along with his script. "Anyway, they changed a few lines in today's scenes. I think yours are the same but I need time to memorize my new lines. I really want to get this right, okay?"

He watched the kid for a moment before walking away. "Sure, fine. Whatever junior."

"Junior?" That one actually got him to step back for a moment. Yashiro snickered.

"When the news comes out, expect more of that." Shaking his head, the man who must have been like an uncle to him started to tease him. "Hey that reminds me! There's a new girl in the LoveMe Section. Interested in meeting her?"

"Seriously?!" Exasperation filled Kuon's features at the comment. "Yuki-ji-chan! I'm sixteen! I'm not ready for any serious relationships!"

"Who said anything about serious?"

"Ji-chan!"

"Just saying."

Watching the interaction, Takashi was wondering if maybe the kid didn't get the jackpot (that was if he was really that genius' kid). Kuon sighed heavily. "I swear, you're just like the old president, minus the cosplay."

"And you're way too much like your father."

"I'll take that as a complement." He opened up his script again as Takashi started walking away. This really was pointless.

"She's really cute."

"_Shut up!_"

END

* * *

><p>AN: And that's that! The boy's name is Ren Richard Hizuri (naturalized American), but his acting name is Tsuruga Kuon (Japanese actor). He has his parents' stubbornness and is bullied, but he ignores them all like Kyoko did as a kid instead of blowing up like his dad. and he's just as talented as they are. Yashiro became his 'uncle' and eventually manager since Kyoko can still run around without being noticed half the time. the Media is about to get the details on his birth, and maybe they will publish a story about his father's life and death, but that's neither here nor there. All we see here is Baby Ren starting his career and telling the world who his dad is, along with how proud he is of him. he may or may not end up with someone in the LoveMe section. Yashiro of course is likely to play match maker, just so he can laugh and point out more similarities between him and his dad. Fun times. Oh, and Kyoko stays single.

Thank you all for reading this story. It's been quite a ride for me and full of tears too. Seriously, when I started writing this, I kept bawling. Again, this was based off of a youtube skip beat AMV to the song that is the same as this title. Please see it because it is beautiful. I still cry watching it, and I'm a sadist. Seriously, you should see how many ways I've tortured Robins. And I laugh. Anywho, thanks for reading and crying and sticking to this. It's been fun! If you want to use Ren Hizuri/Tsuruga Kuon, be my guest.

Well I have a few stories to get back to, and I'm not planning on killing anyone off for a while (Torture, maiming and brain messing yes) so expect some laughter in the future. Until next time! ^^V


End file.
